Valentine's Day special
by Aquila Aqua
Summary: Valentine's Day is pretty much the day of love. It can be a success among couples or a failure if the situation is not handled correctly. And just so happened that Ban and his friends were called to a brief mission by Takuya for Seekers. And each of them has a story to tell about the day of love.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Danball Senki/W/WARS**

 **PS: This takes place in between DTY and its sequel, Hunt for the Element Stones which will take place about four months after DTY. Since I placed it two years ahead of the original timeline in the TV series, the year will be 2054 to avoid confusion. And I'm terribly sorry if the characters are ooc. May have some spoilers regarding future chapters of DTY and HFTES.**

* * *

15 February 2054

"We're sorry to call all of you here suddenly, but we have a pressing situation which needs your help." Takuya told the group that had gathered in Tiny Orbit which consisted of Ban, Kazu, Jin, Hiro and Asuka. "I know that all of you have your own lives now but we hope that you can help us this once as you are the only ones I can trust this mission to." He said to the group. His eyes swept through them and raised an eyebrow, noting how some of them were…bizarre. Kazu had a black right eye, Hiro had a bright eye catching purple suit, Ban was messing with his CCM and Asuka was just plain tired. He inwardly sighed when he remembered that it was Valentine's Day the day before so naturally, there's bound to be something happening.

"What is our mission anyway?" Jin asked, being the only person in the group that did not look like he had a bad day.

"Recently, the authorities had arrested a member of what is left of the World Sabers during a raid. The member's name is Jordan Corol and is currently hospitalized and in coma but we have reason to believe that he was not the only World Saber member here in Tokio City." Takuya started, bringing up the ID of the member as well as a photo of another person. "His name is Romulus Bridge. Apparently, the both of them were making contact just before the raid based on the info we pulled out of his CCM. I would like all of you to put together a plan to capture him."

"Alright." Ban nodded, finally putting away his CCM. "We'll do our best."

Takuya smiled at that and gave them a folder. "This is the information we managed to gather regarding Mr. Bridge. Yagami and his team will be on standby if you need their help."

* * *

Later, the group went back to Ban's house to put together a plan to capture Romulus Bridge…although, that also brings up another problem.

"Capturing people is not one of the things we actually back then during the Detector, Paradise and Mizel crisis." Hiro remarked offhandedly when they were done going through the plan they came up with.

"I agree, but given that everyone else is away or unavailable, we have to content ourselves with the mission." Jin remarked as he arranged the remaining papers back into the folder.

"I'm surprise that you were able to come though, Asuka." Ban told the blond head.

"Cyber Lance gave me a few days off since I've been working non-stop for the past few months." Asuka said with a yawn. "It took me a while to get them to do it though."

"I'm not surprise." Jin raised an eyebrow.

"I just got off the phone with Yagami-san." Kazu announced, pocketing his CCM. "He and his team is in position so we better get going…" He trailed off when he noticed that everyone was staring at him or more specifically, his black eye.

"How did you get that?" Hiro asked him.

"I could ask the same thing!" Kazu flustered. "Why are you wearing that!?"

"We can answer that later. We have to go now or we'll miss our chance." Ban told them as he, Jin and Asuka headed out the door.

"Wait for us!"

* * *

Soon enough, Ban and Jin were in the former's car which was parked discretely near Bridge's house while Kazu was in his car at the hospital's parking lot with Hiro and Asuka inside, monitoring the member of the World Sabers inside a room with a security feed.

"This is boring." Hiro sighed for the hundredth time after an hour. "We're sitting here doing nothing until Romulus Bridge makes a move."

"Well, it's not like you have a horde of Seishiman episodes to watch." Asuka said sarcastically. "I heard from Ran that you forgot about Valentine's Day all because of that show, which is why you are in that suit."

Hiro instantly blushed while the others were intrigued.

"Hiro, I'm curious too as to that." Ban spoke up.

"Hah! Now you got to tell us!" Kazu snickered.

"But aren't we supposed to be staking out!?" Hiro asked panicky.

"We can talk about our Valentine's day while staking out." Jin shrugged but inwardly anticipating his friend's stories since it is not every day they end up like this…although he could say that Asuka getting tired in the middle of the day could be normal given her career.

"Are you sure that that's a good idea?" Kazu asked skeptically. "I don't mind hearing your stories but I'm sure you don't want to hear mine."

"Why not?" Asuka smirked. "Is it too embarrassing to the point where you want to chicken out?"

"What?! No!"

"Then I'll go last since I'm sure that mine is comparatively normal as to all of yours." Jin suddenly suggested.

"If you're sure then. Hiro, can we get the story now?" Ban grinned.

"Sheesh!" Hiro groaned. "Fine, it was like this…"

* * *

 _Hiro yawned as he walked into a convenience store early in the morning the day before and went to the counter after picking his usual purchases. Due to the fact that he has been watching the first season of Seishiman the whole night and half of the morning, he had trouble keeping his eyes open._

 _"_ _Hey Hiro, aren't you getting anything for your girlfriend? It's Valentine's Day after all." The cashier spoke up._

 _Hiro blinked in surprise at that. "It's Valentines today!?"_

 _The cashier sighed and nodded, pointing at the calendar. "Duh, did you forget?"_

 _"_ _I'm sooooo dead!" Hiro cried as he ran out, forgetting his purchases._

 _"_ _Really now. One would have thought that he would have matured now that he has a girlfriend." The cashier sighed again._

 _Not too long later, we can see Hiro dressed in the same suit he was wearing in present time with a box of chocolates in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other in front of Ran's dojo. Soon enough, Ran came out and raised an eyebrow at him._

 _"_ _Ran, happy Valentine's Day!" Hiro exclaimed, extending his hands. But Ran did not take the gifts and eyed him suspiciously._

 _"_ _Hiro, did you forget that today is Valentine's Day?"_

 _"_ _How can I not!?" Hiro said nervously, trying to hide it with a grin._

 _But sadly, Ran was not buying it. "Hiro, I know that you were watching Seishiman all night and you forgot about Valentines!"_

 _"_ _T-that…"_

 _"_ _I sent you a message last night asking you to pick me up this morning so that we can spend the day together but you never replied nor did you even come!" She raved and grabbed his apartment keys from his pocket. "Go and sleep in the streets tonight!"_

 _"_ _A-ah! Wait!" He cried but Ran had slammed the door shut and locked it._

* * *

"It's because of that, I could not go back and change or sleep there." Hiro concluded with a blush.

"So that's what happened?" Asuka snickered and Hiro's face deepened red when he heard the concealed laughter of his friends.

"What about you Kazu?!" He burst out. "Why in the world do you have a black eye?"

"I'm curious as to that." Ban quipped up. "Did you hit your eye with a wine cork when you opened a bottle with Ami last night?"

"No!" Kazu quickly said. "It's not that!"

"Then did something dropped on your eye when you tried to get something from a high shelf?" Jin tried to guess next.

"It's more embarrassing than that." Kazu groaned, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Then did you get kicked by a horse when you brought Ami out for horse riding?" Asuka joked.

"Ami and I don't do horse riding!" Kazu protested.

"Then tell us already."

"Ok! Ok! Fine!" Kazu held up his hands in defeat. "Ami and I went out to King's Land for dinner…"

"That super high class and overpriced restaurant?" Ban scrunched up his nose at that.

"…Yes, that. Anyway, during dinner, a waiter spilled some wine on Ami and was rude to her which made her extremely annoyed. So when we got back to her place…

* * *

 _"_ _That waiter…!" Ami growled. "I am never going back there again!"_

 _"_ _Ami, calm down. We can write a letter to the owner of the restaurant regarding him…" Kazu tried to sooth her._

 _"_ _Hmp, as that was not enough, they made us wait for a long time before they served us disgusting food!" Ami continued ranting, pulling off one of her platform heels and tossed it behind her at Kazu which he caught but unfortunately, she had also thrown her other heel. When Kazu looked up, he was met with a heel striking his eye._

* * *

Ban could not help but chuckle at that although he covered his mouth to not offend his friend but he could hear Hiro and Asuka laughing out loud and Jin trying his best not to laugh at all beside him.

"Go on and laugh." Kazu grumbled.

"S-sorry, but it's too funny." Hiro giggled.

"So what did Ami say after that?" Ban managed to ask in between his chuckles.

"Nothing at all." Kazu sighed. "Personally, I think she was already drunk because I may have ordered a tad too much to drink."

Jin let out a small smile and flicked his eyes at the house they were surveilling. Satisfied that there were no changes, he flicked his eyes back at Ban and raised an eyebrow. "Ban, this is the fifth time you've checked your CCM since we got here."

Ban let out a nervous laugh and pocketed his CCM. "Sorry, but Kalina is not returning my calls at all since last night."

"Kalina…As in Kalina Black, Hana's roommate in your college?" Jin asked curiously.

"Yup." Ban nodded. "You've met her?"

"Once or twice."

"Who's this Kalina?" Hiro asked.

"She's my girlfriend and classmate from our college." Ban explained. "We're taking the same programing course together."

"Hana told me about that since she's at the same college. But she didn't mention that she was going out with you." Jin spoke up with a small frown.

"For a good reason." Ban admitted. "To be honest, Kalina and I don't get along well despite the fact we're dating. But I don't understand why though. Last night, I treated her to dinner at my place but she suddenly blew up in the middle of it and stormed off. I have been trying to get a hold of her since then but I think she switched off her CCM."

"What did you do that made her blow up?" Asuka asked.

"Not that I remember…"

* * *

 _Ban smiled as the doorbell rang just as he finished setting up the table and went to open it, reveling Kalina. "Kalina, you made it."_

 _"_ _Why wouldn't I?" Kalina smiled mischievously as she stepped inside. Seeing the romantic dinner at the table, she grinned and turned to Ban. "You did this?"_

 _"_ _Yeah." Ban nodded and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. "Come on. We don't want the food to get cold."_

 _Throughout the dinner, Ban managed to keep a light conversation with Kalina while avoiding mentioning anything about their college work since he knew that that's what made Kalina stress out the most which would lead to most of their arguments._

 _Finally, once they were done with dinner, Kalina and Ban exchanged Valentine cards like they always did. Ban smiled when he read his which read 'I love you'. On the other hand, Kalina's face became strained when she read hers which read 'Happy Valentine's Day'._

* * *

"After that, you know the rest. She blew up and stormed out without saying why." Ban sighed.

"You didn't even write 'Love, Ban' on the card, didn't you?" Kazu asked skeptically.

"Um, no." Ban rubbed the back of his head. Instantly, he could hear the sighs of all of his friends.

"Ban, given your relationship with Kalina, I think she wants to hear you say 'I love you' more than anyone." Asuka sighed.

"You don't simply tell a girl 'Happy Valentine's Day' without saying those three words. It defeats the purpose entirely." Kazu added.

"You have to apologies to her and say those words. I'm sure that she'll forgive you." Jin gave his best friend a comforting smile.

"Thanks guys."

A few minutes later, snores could be heard over the line.

"Oi, Asuka, wake up." Hiro nudged the blond head awake. Asuka jumped and jerked her head around.

"Did something happen?"

"No." Hiro shook his head. "You fell asleep just now."

"Can't be helped. I stayed up until three last night just to shake off the annoying paparazzi and fans."

"No wonder." Kazu snorted. "Being a celebrity is not as glamorous as it seems, especially on Valentine's Day."

"You don' have to say that." Asuka grumbled. "But it was all no thanks to Makoto that the paparazzi and fans showed up in the first place."

"Eh? How did Makoto cause you to be chased by them?"

* * *

 _"_ _Makoto! We're going to settle this here and now!" Asuka roared when she stormed into her long time rival's apartment._

 _"_ _Gezz, can't I get a day without being chased down by you?" Makoto groaned as he stepped into view. Ever since they were kids and when they got their first LBX, Asuka has been chasing him almost all the time to have LBX battles. Secretly, he enjoyed them and it is because of Asuka's persistence he came to admire her greatly._

 _"_ _Let's settle this! D-Cube!" Asuka threw the small cube out and it enlarged into a box with a city terrain. "Vampire Cat!"_

 _"_ _Oh boy." Makoto pulled out his CCM and got ready to send out his LBX. But neither of them noticed that the door opened by a fraction and a young girl peaked in. Her eyes became wide and she ran off to tell everyone that Asuka was here._

 _"_ _Hey! Koujou Asuka is here! She's battling Makoto!"_

 _Asuka and Makoto froze and spun to the door where a crowd was starting to form._

 _"_ _Makoto! Why isn't your door locked!?" Asuka roared as she ran out of the apartment with Makoto on her heels, pushing her way through the crowd._

 _"_ _The auto lock must be broken!" Makoto yelled back. Soon enough, the both of them were chased halfway through the town and in the end, Makoto had managed to ditch Asuka, leaving her to deal with all the fans and paparazzi._

 _"_ _Makoto! I hate you!"_

* * *

"…Maybe Makoto didn't mean to ditch you. I mean, you did barge into his personal space on the worst day." Ban suggested.

Asuka snorted at that. "He could have at least warned me that the lock was broken."

"Well, since most of us have already shared our Valentine's story, isn't Jin's turn?" Hiro asked but got no answer.

"Jin?" Ban raised an eyebrow at him but found that he was staring at the house they were scouting. He followed his friend's gaze and narrowed his eyes. "Guys, we'll have to save that for later. Romulus Bridge has made his move."

Immediately, all of his friends snapped into attention and Kazu wired Yagami with the news of the latest development.

"He's on the move." Ban told the others who were at the hospital as he trailed Bridge's car without being noticed while Jin sent Triton up into the car to scan it through the open backseat window of the car at a red light stealthily.

"No weapons on board. But that does not mean that he could have a gun in his pocket." Jin declared.

"He pulled into the parking lot." Kazu reported later from his car when he spotted Bridge exiting his car and entering the building through the side entrance.

"He's definitely heading towards the agent's room like we thought." Hiro told them as he and Asuka monitored the corridor cameras.

"Too bad he doesn't know that he's walking into a trap." Ban said grimly.

* * *

In the hospital, Bridge slowly crept into the room he knew where Corol was in. After making sure that no nurse or doctors were in the room, he made a beeline for the IV and inserted a needle. As he was about to push the plunger, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled out the needle.

"I'm sorry to say this but Mr. Corol is in another room." Yagami's cool voice could be heard.

Bridge jumped and reached behind him with his free hand but Yagami was faster and pinned him to a wall with both hands behind him. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Simple, Mr. Corol was not as careful as you thought. We already knew that you and Mr. Corol were in contact so we anticipated you coming here." Yagami simply explained.

"That fool-!"

"Now, the both of you are going to be locked up for a long time once Mr. Corol wakes up." Yagami fastened a pair of handcuffs on Bridge's wrists and led him out.

* * *

Later that day, the group had gathered at Blue Cats Café since Jin had offered to treat them to coffee.

"So what happened during your Valentine's Day?" Asuka pestered him once they got seated.

"I told you already, it is comparatively normal as to yours." Jin shrugged. "I met up with Reika for lunch and then I took Hana out for a moonlight picnic later that night."

Almost everyone groaned at that.

"How come you got the easiest Valentine's Day than us?" Hiro complained.

"I don't know." Jin shrugged again.

"Kazu, I'm so sorry about last night." Ami said as she approached the table looking a little nervous.

Kazu blinked in surprised but then remembered his black eye. "You mean this?" He pointed at it. Ami hesitantly nodded and Kazu chuckled. "I'm good with it. I'm just upset that your Valentine's Day dinner was spoiled."

Ami let out a small smile and sat down on another table with him not too far from the original table. Hiro watched them for a moment and got up. "Sorry, I have to go."

Ban blinked at him curiously but then nodded understandingly. "Ran will forgive you if you apologize and make it up to her."

Hiro gave him a weak smile. "I just hope that she wouldn't use her karate kick on me before that."

"Aren't you going to apologize to Kalina as well?" Jin asked pointedly.

"I did." Ban said ruefully. "I left a message for her but I don't know if she'll ever listen to it."

"She'll have to eventually." Jin pointed out.

"Anyway, once we're done here, I'm going back to crash on my couch." Asuka muttered, feeling her eyes dropping as the minutes passed.

"Why don't you go on ahead first?" Ban suggested to her.

"I'll do that." Asuka said after some thought. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

When Asuka got back to her apartment, she raised an eyebrow when she noticed the rose on her door with a note attached to it. Curiously, she opened it and read it as she unlocked the door.

 _You owe me. I took two hours just to clean up your doorway from all the chocolates and cards. Happy belated Valentine's Day._

 _Love, Makoto_

Asuka let out a small smile and flopped on the couch. Despite every clash she and Makoto had, she greatly enjoys every second of it and Takeru being the only person who knows that she has a crush on her childhood rival and friend.


End file.
